1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to luggage, and more particularly to an apparatus for transporting a computer that is convertible to an adjustable, stationary stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
By virtue of advancing computer technology, portable computer usage has steadily increased and is now in the mainstream among computer users. Today's portable computers not only feature CPUs that are as powerful as the ones in desktop computers, but they also offer the same or equivalent input/output peripherals such as hard drives, modems, and CD-ROM drives. Due to the proliferation of portable computers, computer users now carry their computers virtually everywhere.
The freedom that portable computers provide also brings with it the need for ergonomic devices for carrying and using portable computers in remote locations. There are many types of office furniture available that are ergonomically designed for desktop computer usage, such as adjustable keyboard platforms, but the prior art does not offer such devices for portable computers. The prior art only provides a means of carrying portable computers. Even though comfortably carrying a computer is essential, computer users still need an ergonomic tool to actually use the portable computer in remote locations. To date, the prior art fails to provide computer users with a convenient platform on which to use the portable computer in removed settings.
Furthermore, the operating time allotted by the duration of the computer battery power is limited. Many circumstances, such as waiting in an airport, call for an extended period of computer usage that goes beyond the time that a battery can commonly provide. Therefore, for extended usage, the portable computer may require an additional power supply.
It is now routine for portable computers to be configured with telecommunication capabilities. Typically, telecommunications occur through a modem and telephone line. However, the prior art has not provided a convenient and easy-to-use connection between the modem and telephone line. The prior art does not offer a product that facilitates a comfortable means of transporting a portable computer, while also providing a stand that will independently support the computer at a proper height for use while standing or sitting, and allow for convenient power and modem access.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.